two worlds
by Dorsetgirl
Summary: This is a story of a girl not just any girl but a strange girl according to everyone else she was not a girly girl she had never worn make up she had never had a boyfriend some people thought she was a tom boy but she never engaged in games and activities that are often physical in nature. sorry for any spelling and or Grammar mistakes as I am dyslexic
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of a girl not just any girl but a strange girl according to everyone else, she was not a girly girl, she had never worn makeup, she had never had a boyfriend and at 16 that in its self is considered not normal most people thought she was a tomboy but she never engaged in games and activities that are often physical in nature. She was just a normal teenage girl. Her name was Larisa. Larisa had long brown hair with blue eyes, she was a very quiet girl.

Larisa was the second oldest of Mr and Mrs Millers. Larisa had one older Brother Qaida he was very smart 21 year old he was very tall about 6 foot 7 tall he had short brown hair and blue eyes Qaida had not long ago leafed home to for fill he male model dream in new York very really coming home and not very good at keeping contact with his family back in England.

Larisa had two younger siblings Zack a loud 10 year old boy he had short blond hair that covered over one of his brown eyes and a cheeky 9 year old sister Meagan she had long brown hair that spent most of the time covering her face and brown eyes Larisa and her family lived on the island Portland in the country in the middle of know were.

Larisa's life was quite normal she worked part time at a leisure centre she did not drive yet so her mum Mrs Millers drove her there and back. At work Larisa did a lot of different jobs she worked on the weekend as a lifeguard and a centre assistant cleaning everything and till it were sparkling. Never really understanding why in the men's changing room the urinals had a small fly decoration in it. On Monday and Friday she was a party supervisor running round a playing with children that never seem to judge her and don't seem to care that she's different and that she understand them more than all the other adults they have met. On Tuesday and Thursday she was a swimming teacher again teaching children, and Wednesday was training Day. At work Larisa did her job properly and could not muck around with all her fellow colleges she had to do her job right and to the beast of her ability as she was a role model for all the children so if the pool rules say don't run on pol side whist the other lifeguards are running and dancing around she would sand there watching everyone to keep them safe like they were meant to be doing.

one of the many problems Larisa had was talking she was to shy, she was fine talking and playing with children but people around her age or older that is where the trouble is so she did her job quietly avoiding people when possible day dreaming of her special world Larisa had a very good imagination, Larissa was a lonely girl she didn't have any friends.

She never wanted any ether, in her world she wasn't shy she was always happy, no one was allowed to cry or be sad or shy everyone was nice and never mean or angry. In her imaginary world she had her imaginary friends matt and Jade. matt was a 17 year old musician with short wild curly dark brown hair and with qray eyes, Jade was a 16 year old girl with short black hair she loves different languages.


	2. Chapter 2

Zack and Meagan both went to school they would walk there and back every day as it was only a 3min walk from there house. There wasn't one day where Zack or Meagan did not get into trouble often not siting still or talking to their friends during class. Mrs and Mr Millers Bothe worked in a tea room.

Mr Millers ran the tea room he would get up at 6 to get there at 7:00 as it was a long drive to get there, Mrs Millers would do some cleaning washing and go in at 11 and would end up crying in the bathroom from one of Mr Miller's insults and comments to the customers about her his favourite at the moment seemed to be "don't worry your finer then my wife look she has a goggle neck" they would close the tea room at 5:00 and come home Mr millers would sit on the softer and watch TV with a glass of coke in one hand and a packet of crisps in the other.

Mrs Millers would come home and do the accounts, finish of diner that was peppered by Larisa. When diner came round Larissa would set the table Zack and Meagan would sit at the table waist Mrs Millers and Larisa broth diner in the dining room. Mr Millers sat on the softer watching TV. Mrs Millers would then put Zack and Meagan to bed waist Mr Millers sat on the softer. Mr and Mrs Millers would go to bed leaving Larisa alone in the front room to daydream.

Larissa in her imaginary world was with her family in the middle of an island she had a house made of wood far up in the trees there was no need for money or electricity. where ever you looked there was flowers and plants of each colour a beautiful blue sky with puffy Wight clouds if you look down the grassy path you can see beautiful golden sand with beautiful clear blue sea the water was always sunny it never rained. Larisa and everyone was happy running round playing in the sun Mrs and Mr millers were happy talking Zack and Megon where playing with their friends Imogen, Elena, boots and Holy. Larissa matt and Jade were all sitting in a tree happily joking with each other everything was grate everyone was happy and enjoying themselves no one was alone or sad Larissa soon decided it was time to go she closed her eyes waited for a few mins then opened them and was back in the empty front room.

You might think it's a normal family. You think right but ever sins Larissa can remember Mr and Mrs Millers always had trouble with their marriage.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr Millers was very possessive of his wife and children he would follow Mrs Millers and their children around not letting them go out they have to stay indoors and watch Tv quietly without making a sound as he did not like nose he also did not like it when they talk to other people. he was bulimics so he would eat and eat then Mack himself sick and then have Mrs Millers clean up after him to try to make it so that their children never find out however they all knew what he was doing he was suicidal he would cut himself he showed Larissa when she was little he was a violent man and would hit his children and judge them he did not care about them. Mrs Millers was a strong woman it appeared but looks can be dissaving Mrs Millers would hide what she really thought and felt and just go with the flow.

That was until the beginning of June.

One day Mrs Millers came running in to the house yelling to Larissa to her sister and brother up stars "he Knows I don't love him go up the sitars NOW" she yells .

Dad suddenly slams the front door open pushes Larissa out the way he then throws the money bag from work in the kitchen. Larissa runs as fast as she can in to the front room to Megon and Zack quickly ushering them up the stairs "Megon Zack GET UP THE STEARS NOW!" they ran up the stars Mr Millers right behind them Larissa pick Megon up and grabs Zack's hand and run into Megon's room. Larissa quickly puts Zack and Megon on Megon's bed. Larissa try's to shut the door but Mr Millers pushes the door open and yelling "what are you doing up hire DON'T LIAY TO ME" he pushes Larissa on to Megon's bed Megon and Zack curls up at the other end of the bed Mrs Millers runs up the sitars yelling's "LEVE THEM ALONE." Megon Zack Larissa and Mrs Millers sit on Megon's bed Larissa hugged Mrs Millers then hugged Mr Millers to try and carm them bough down.

She is not quite sour why she bothered though as Mr Millers was yelling at them saying he has nothing to live for he does not want to live he won't work in the shop any more he told them he's Bulimic. Megon had to ask what that was. Megon was curled up in a ball hugging Andrew her teddy crying her eyes out. Mr Millers just yells at her stop crying. Mr Millers just kept on going asking me and Megon and Zack what do we want to happen do you like me do you love me? Mr Millers asked Larissa what have i done so wrong.

Larissa let a fewer secrets out when she was 8 Mr Millers told Larissa that if Mrs Millers dyed he would put her and Megon and Zack in a home. Larissa says that he pikes on Megon for no reason Mr Millers used to do the same with Zack and Larissa. Larissa told Mr Millers about some of the times he hit her or called her stupid or idiot and made her feel like disappearing.

Mr Millers come back to all the truth that Larissa was saying was "you must like getting yelled" then Larissa got so angry and just wanting to get out of that room away from him and his emotional blackmail so she just yelled "DO YOU THINK I LIKE GETTING YELLED AT YOU FUKING IDIOT!" she was so angry but she calmed down quick Mrs Millers hugged her we all want to live the room but were all too scared to leave the room.

Larissa dose not swear not out loud and not to her parents normally but she cracked and one crack slowly leads to more and more. Mr Millers let Larissa tack Zack and Megon out of the room.

Larissa put Zack and Megon in her room downstairs watching TV they did not know what was happening but Larissa ran to the park she sat in the empty park and started to day dream but something was wrong this wasn't her island it was dark and gloomy "this can't be my island" Larissa walked around what she thought was her island looking for matt and Jade. Larissa felt scared and really worried about where they are. "Matt? Jade? Where are you guys?" Larissa asked, nervously.


End file.
